


The Vanishing Act with Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Talebearer Multiverse [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, F/F, Food Kink, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: On their way to a fashion shoot, the Olsen Twins suddenly vanish. While the world searches for them in vain, the twins stumble upon the discovery of their lives.
Relationships: Ashley Olsen/Mary-Kate Olsen
Series: The Talebearer Multiverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881580
Kudos: 4





	The Vanishing Act with Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen

For a solid week, the fashion world had been abuzz with one question and one question alone: where were the Olsen twins. They had been headed to Milan by private jet nine days ago to debut a new line of evening wear and accessories. The jet had arrived right on schedule, landing beautifully, but neither twin had been anywhere to be seen. The pilot swore up and down that he had no idea what had happened, that the plane never stopped once, and that the twins had actually boarded. The entire flight crew, the twins’ personal assistants, the hair and makeup people, and two embedded journalists backed his assertion. The mystery consumed the internet and law enforcement like nothing else had in ages.  
  
Two people in the world knew its solution: the Olsen twins themselves. They had been together in their cabin, intent on enjoying a rare moment of privacy, when everything in the world appeared to rush forward around them. A deafening roar rang in their ears as they surged ahead at incredible speed. Each then felt like the weight of the world was crushing her alive, and streaks of purple were all either of them could see. They screamed at the top of their lungs, but the sounds was drowned in the tendrils of the onrushing wind. Suddenly, the world went dark, like a snuffed match. At last, they came to a stop, and they could see again. The plane was gone. The twins were in the mouth of a large cave surrounded by dense forests.  
  
“Where the hell are we? Ashley sputtered, standing shakily.  
  
“Never mind that!” Mary Kate screamed in utter shock. How did you get so young? You look fourteen again!”  
  
“So do you,” Ashley replied quietly.   
  
“Did we...did we go back in time?”  
  
“I don't know, Ashley.” Mary Kate breathed in reply. “What I do know is whatever just happened nearly killed us. We’ve been trying to find some alone time together for over a month. If we’re gonna die, Ashley, I want you first.”  
  
“I’m here, sis,” Ashley replied, filled with emotion and lust. “And I’m going to make you cum before we’re squashed to death by whatever that was.”  
  
The need Mary Kate had been suppressing for a month flared wildly and she suddenly grabbed Ashley by the blouse collar. She yanked her inside the cave with force. Pushing her into the warn, dirt, floor, she made her advance. Half of Ashley’s blouse buttons fell from her hands. She kissed her with a hunger she had never known before, while her hands eagerly explored Ashley's firm tits and rapidly hardening nipples.  
  
Ashley pushed her hands inside Mary Kate’s slacks and began roughly kneading and pinching her butt. She moaned into her sister's mouth as their tongues danced together, and the pair of lovers began grinding against one another. Ashley suddenly shoved Mary Kate backwards as her veins were ignited by a savage lust. The twin landed on her back,a few feet away, and Ashley was on her in an instant, ripping her designer tee shirt in half.  
  
“Oh fuck yes!” Mary Kate growled, seeing the lust in her sister’s eyes.   
  
Ashley dove on her left nipple, sucking and chewing it through the material of her bra. Shocks of pleasure radiated through Mary Kate’s body. She pushed up what was left of her twin’s blouse and slowly dragged her nails down Ashley’s back. Ashley moved her mouth to her sister’s right nipple, biting it forcefully she rammed her fingers in Mary Kate’s leaking, panty-covered cunt.  
  
“Shit yeah, you dirty, fucking, bitch! Do it harder!” Mary Kate demanded as she groped Ashley through her short, black, skirt.   
  
She began wildly thrusting against her sister’s hand, twisting the nipple Ashley wasn’t currently savaging. Mary Kate’s thrusts became so forceful that there was a very real danger of spraining her twin's wrist. She crawled to her purse, discarded in the chaos that brought them, shedding her tattered blouse, bra, and slacks as she went. Ashley peeled off her clothes and crawled after her, arriving just as Mary Kate pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup.  
  
She squirted a generous amount on each breast and Ashley began greedily licking around her nipples. Mary Kate started to finger her sister rhythmically and Ashley moaned on her twin's nipples causing Mary Kate to squeal with the vibrations. Her hand slipped into her panties and felt the juices there as she began teasing her clit. Her moans turned to shouts as she rolled and pinched it. Her breath came faster and she pumped Ashley's cunt harder.  
  
“Finger me, you sister-fucking whore!” Mary Kate growled, snatching at her panties with her free hand. Ashley slid them around her thighs and worked two fingers in her sister's hole. Mary Kate cried out as waves of pleasure exploded within and Ashley started trailing kisses across her belly. When her mouth touched Mary Kate's clit, she slid to the floor, tossed her panties aside and opened her legs wide. Her screams echoed through the cave when Ashley resumed sucking, and she locked her legs around her sister's head.  
  
Mary Kate quivered and thrashed under Ashley’s ministrations, pinching and squeezing her plump tits in a fury. Ashley retrieved her twin's sopping panties and pushed then into her.  
  
“All the way, you wonderful, little, slut!” she cried out. “Push them all the way in my fucking pussy!”   
  
Ashley nearly came when she heard Mary Kate scream that out and she fingered them in until only a tiny edge remained. Ashley latched on to this with her teeth and pulled slowly. Mary Kate shivered and got to her feet. There was a savage look in her eye. She grabbed Ashley’s arm and tugged her into the woods, which were densely covered with soft, springy, grasses. She shoved her to the ground and dove head first into Ashley's twat.  
  
“God, yes, sis! Eat that sopping teen cunt!” she groaned, feeling the warmth of Mary Kate’s mouth and the quick, darting motions of her tongue.   
  
Ashley moved her sister into a sixty-nine position and spanked her ass hard as Mary Kate’s tongue darted between her folds. Whenever she did that, her sister let out a muffled moan that felt better than anything she had ever experienced. She was feverishly grinding her hips into Mary Kate’s face slathering it with oodles of cunt cream. There was a strapless dildo in Mary Kate’s purse. On fire with lust, Ashley put it in and slammed into her sister’s steaming cunt from behind.   
  
Mary Kate let out a scream at the top of her lungs and dug her nails into the grass. A sheen of sweat covered her body and she could hear Ashley beginning to groan behind her. Electricity was shooting through her like a livewire and her skin felt hot enough to burst into flame. Ashley started spanking her again and they both heard Mary Kate rip dirt out of the ground.  
  
“Pull my hair, you horny, teenage, bitch! Mary Kate yelled, nearly going hoarse, and Ashley snatched at her tresses with her free hand. Mary Kate shook violently and began pounding the earth as a powerful orgasm tore through her body. Ashley came with a loud yell a few seconds later and they collapsed on top of each other.   
  
They fell into a heavy sleep in each other’s arms but, a few hours later, Ashley was shaken awake. When she opened her eyes she saw that the cave had vanished, and they were in an enormous, black, room, criscrossed with yellow lines.

“My name is William T. Riker, first officer of the Enterprise. Would you care to tell me how you got on board and where your clothes are?"  
  
To be continued...


End file.
